1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a barrier for protecting shorelines, jetties, docks, boats drain pipes and other structures from damage attributable to spills of petroleum products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Petroleum products often are transported in or near bodies of water. For example, many oil wells are drilled in open bodies of water, and the crude oil is transported by pipeline or ship to refineries adjacent the shore. Ships also are a common means for transporting petroleum products at various stages of refinement. Pipelines and oil transport ships are subject to the mercies of the sea and to the limitations of mechanical systems and human operators. News stories of oil spills with catastrophic damages are too common. The clean-up after an oil spill requires sending crews along shorelines to remove the accumulated oil. This may require scrubbing or otherwise treating docks, piers, boats and other structures that transcend the shoreline. Clean-up after even a modest oil spill can take months and can cost huge sums of money.
Communities and businesses near oil shipping ports or near oil refineries typically are aware of the potential for oil spills. Furthermore, these shoreline communities and businesses are likely to have at least several hours notice from the time an oil spill occurs until the time they are directly affected. These shoreline communities and businesses typically rely upon oil booms used by the shippers, the owners of the oil refineries or the port authority to contain the oil spill. Booms typically are elongate members that will float on water. The booms are deployed to substantially surround and contain the oil floating on the water. Pumps then are used to remove the oil from the water and deposit the removed oil into appropriate containers. Booms, however, have only limited effectiveness, particularly in situations where winds are high, water is rough or when a passing boat creates a propwash or wake. Booms also are ineffective in areas where water current flows at rates greater than 1-2 knots. Very significant portions of the oil surrounded by the booms will flow beneath the boom and escape. In the meantime, shoreline communities and businesses will have assumed that the oil spill was safely contained. Thus, the unsuspecting shoreline businesses and communities will be unprepared for the damaging oil that often escapes the properly emplaced booms. On many other occasions the oil spill will have spread too far in certain directions to be completely surrounded by booms. Shoreline businesses and communities may be made aware of the incomplete containment of the oil spill. However, they generally have few means available for protecting themselves from oil related damage. Sometimes oil may temporarily sink, only to resurface after a clean-up has been completed. Thus extensive damage may occur well after significant expenses have been incurred to remove the first wave of oil and power wash affected surfaces. Extensive damage also can occur without a catastrophic rupturing of a pipe or vessel. For example small oil spills may occur repeatedly near fueling stations or along shipping lanes. Additional oil may slowly ooze from pipe lines, ships or tanks, with considerable elapsed time before the leak can be located and stopped.
The prior art also includes non-woven fibrous plastic material that absorbs oil. Prior art non-woven fibrous plastic material may be formed into sorbent media and may be placed on oil spilled on water or on land to absorb spilled or leaking oil. The mats are periodically replaced, and the used mat with absorbed oil therein may be disposed of in an environmentally acceptable manner. Oil sorbent materials may be packaged in mats, sheets, booms, socks; particulate or pillow-like forms. For example, sorbents of polypropylene fiber may be thrown onto a floor having an oil spill or into a water-borne oil spill that has been safely contained by booms or by local geography.
The prior art further includes flexible plastic sheet materials or plastic coated materials that are substantially impermeable and chemically resistant to oil. This prior art oil-impermeable material has been used to protect structures that are particularly susceptible to damage by oil. Prior art oil-impermeable material has been laminated to the prior art oil sorbent material.
The prior art oil-impermeable plastic sheet material has been wrapped around on-shore structures near a body of water that has had an oil spill. This prior art wrapped sheet material has been held in place by conventional adhesive tape or other mechanical means in the hope of preventing or minimizing damage attributable to oil splashing from the water surface toward these wrapped on-shore structures or walkways. This wrapping and taping process is time consuming and cannot be used to protect the shoreline itself. Furthermore, many structures such as boats and the piling that supports docks or piers transcend the water line. The wrapping and taping may be effective for protecting portions of such structures above the water line. However, portions of these structures at the water line will be damaged by the oil as the water level shifts in response to waves, tides or the like.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a barrier for protecting a shoreline from oil and fuel spills.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a barrier that can protect structures adjacent a shoreline from oil and fuel spills.
A further object of the subject invention is to provide a barrier that can be deployed quickly and easily when needed to protect shorelines or adjacent structures from oil related damage.
Yet another object of the subject invention is to provide a barrier that is drapable and clingable and that can readily be adapted to various sizes and shapes of shorelines or shoreline structures that must be protected from an oil or fuel spill.
Still a further object of the subject invention is to provide a barrier that will not float on the surface of the water or the oil unless it is needed to be used in this manner.
An additional object of the subject invention is to provide a tear resistant barrier that can withstand rigors imposed by climate, tides, ultra violet radiation, water and most chemicals.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a barrier that will absorb oil even when wet.
Still another object is to provide a barrier that can readily be recovered after danger of an oil spill has passed.
A further object of this invention is to provide a barrier that can be secured by virtually any convenient attachment, such as ropes, weights, nails and staples.